


Accidental Capture

by Curuchamion



Series: Counted Word Fic [9]
Category: Man from Uncle - Fandom
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: dw100, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-11
Updated: 2009-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curuchamion/pseuds/Curuchamion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Explains a certain oft-noted oddity of Napoleon Solo's wardrobe.</p><p>
  <a href="http://curuchamion.livejournal.com/20699.html">Originally posted on LiveJournal.</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5661293/1/">Also posted on FanFiction.net.</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Capture

**Author's Note:**

> At some point last December, I decided to write Man from UNCLE responses for the dw100 drabble challenge. I never got very far, but this is the first one - challenge word: Accident.

" This is all your fault, you know, Napoleon."

" _My_ fault? _You're_ the one who fell down and got us captured."

"But I tripped over your spare trousers' cuffs. They are too long."

 _No, your legs are too short,_ Napoleon did not say aloud. "Well, I'm not the one who lost his pants escaping the first time."

"Trousers."

"What?"

"They are trousers. Pants are worn underneath."

"Oh right, Briticisms. Sorry. Okay, I didn't lose my _trousers_ escaping."

"True. But in future, perhaps it would be prudent to have them hemmed slightly shorter."

**Author's Note:**

> And that, ladies and gentlemen, is why Napoleon's trouser legs are always two inches too short! ;-)


End file.
